mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Keaner
Rory Keaner is the "geeky" friend of Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir. It's his second year at Whitechapel High, making him a Sophomore. His nicknames that he only refers himself as are the Ror-ster, R-money, R-dog, Ror-inator, Ror-master, MC Monster Bat, or Batman! He is also know as "the small blond one" by Benny Weir's grandmother. Background Rory is... well, Rory. He's the kind of guy even other geeks call a geek. And no matter how odd Ethan and Benny can be, Rory still manages to be the odd man out. Even becoming a vampire or a "demon of the night", as he puts it, failed to make Rory cooler or more popular which he will never be. In fact, all it really did for him was give him some fangs and take away the glasses. But it does mean he has more time to stay up late and try to beat his solo marshmallow eating record. One day Rory plans to prove to the world (especially the female population) how totally awesome he is. Until then he's just hoping his parents don't find out he is undead -- they'd kill him if they found out! He has given himself the nicknames "super vampire ninja" and "the Roryster". He has a crush on Erica, the girl who bit him and turned him into a fledgling at a vampire party, but she doesn't appear to return his feelings. Rory occasionally helps Ethan and Benny out with saving Whitechapel, and chooses not to suck their blood, considering as they are his friends. Rory is a full vampire, and can therefore fly, but is often inexperienced or forgetful about his new powers and limitations. As a human, Rory was (and somewhat still is) a nerd. He is considered even more immature than Ethan and Benny and though immature and clueless, he is sweet and earnest. He is intrepid, involving himself in his friends' adventures, which usually ends up exacerbating any problems. Rory is generally girl-crazy. Some people have made their own 'Pranksy' videos (http://youtu.be/8NrAz4_nVzc)! Relationships Rory has never had a girlfriend, but he has had a small relationship with Debby Dazzle in Season One. He has kissed Erica in Blood Drive. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': He has superhuman speed which allows him to be much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength': He has superhuman strength which allows him to be much stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Hearing': His vampire sense of hearing is far greater than humans'. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': He can rapidly heal any cut, bruise, burn, scar, and etc. in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Agility': He has superhuman agility. *'Superhuman Smelling': His vampire sense of smell is far greater than humans'. *'Super Reflexes': He has super reflexes that allows him to react faster than a human. *'Levitation': He can defy gravity and rise in the air. *'Flight': He has the ability to fly. Trivia *He thinks The Hulk is a big green doofus with purple short-shorts. *He likes the band Single Tear just like Erica. *Unlike Sarah and Erica in the first season, Rory never revealed his yellow vampire eyes until Say You'll Be Maztak. *Rory's last name was revealed to be Keaner, in Siren Song when Benny did a scan of Rory's brainwaves, and Rory's last name was at the top of the screen. *He likes the show Vampire Sasquach and talks to a doll of it that he keeps in his locker in Independence Daze. Quotes *"HEX YEAH!" *"We'll hang out later or, fang out ZING!" *"Rory; vampire ninja." *"I'm laid back dude, why stress?" *"To kill vampire ninja, you must find ''vampire ninja!" *"I gotta go to church." *"Jesse doesn't tell us anything." *"My mouth, on your neck? '''shudders'" Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Possesed Characters Category:Blood Category:My Babysitters a Vampire The Movie Category:Lawn of the Dead Category:Three Cheers for Evil Category:Blood Drive Category:Guys and Dolls Category:Double Negative Category:Friday Night Frights Category:Smells Like Trouble Category:Die Pod Category:Blue Moon Category:Doug The Vampire Hunter Category:The Brewed Category:Three Geeks and a Demon Category:ReVamped Category:Welcome Back Dusker Category:Say You'll Be Maztak Category:Fanged and Furious Category:Flushed Category:Mirror/rorriM Category:Village of the Darned Category:Independence Daze Category:Siren Song Category:Halloweird Category:The Date To End All Dates Category:Monsters and Creatures Category:Ethan Category:Ethan Morgan Category:Sarah Category:Benny Category:Benny Weir Category:Pairings with Ethan Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Pairings with Erica Category:Pairings with Sarah Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Pairings with Della Category:Relationships with Della Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Whitechapel Category:Jockenstein Category:Undead Creatures